People follow exercise programs for a variety of reasons. These reasons include maintaining general well-being, assisting a weight loss program and preparation for a particular sporting event, such as a marathon. Such programs need to be carefully formulated if the desired effect is to be achieved and the exerciser is to avoid injury.
It is known, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 6,635,013, to use a computer to provide a user with an exercise program. However, this system merely provides printed static instructions. Consequently, a person who requires more interactive exercise program development must employ a personal fitness trainer which is inconvenient and costly.